regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes' Graveyard Season 2 Episode 6
Recap The sixth session starts with a party made up of TrumpSC playing a Wizard named Deevo Fizzlesnap, Sean playing a Fighter named Quincy, Destiny playing a Sorcerer named Drak'ven, and MargaretKrohn playing a Barbarian named Torlak. The session starts with Torlak entering the carnage that was the city of Ruin. He explores the town, and comes upon the tavern, where Quincy emerges from the cellar. Quincy notices that Torlak, who has always had two orange eyes, now has one eye that is sky blue. The party informs Torlak of what has happened in Ruin. Torlak lets the party know that Hagatha has done something to her. He can remember a few images of Hagatha, and then remembers entering the town. Quincy comments that it may have been a poor idea for Torlak to put the stone in his mouth. Drak'ven starts searching the cellar while Gloria and Marrion exit the basement. Drak'ven finds the anti-magic skull, a chest with thousands of gold pieces, and several art objects. Drak'ven takes the skull and 3000 gold, then goes upstairs. The party gathers around and observes the ruined town. They start moving through the town, seeing a few survivors. Deevo spends the night outside of town and reenters in the morning. He runs into the party on the way to the barracks, and tells them he had run after Keith. The party searches and eventually finds Keith's body, stripped of weapons and armor and defiled. Torlak covers him up with a bedroll, and goes out of the town to bury him. The party goes to the barracks, finding numerous dead goblins and the bodies of the several guards. The party finds small bits of equipment, but most of the valuable items have already been looted. The party scours the area and determines that there are probably over a hundred goblins left alive, as well as at least 2 dozen hobgoblins and 2 dozen bugbears remaining. The party then searches for members of the town's leadership, and finds the dead body of Magistrate Cruella. The party searches the barracks and finds a locked box under a hatch that had been piled with bodies. The party tries several methods to open the box, and eventually Drak'ven picks the lock. They find 6 potions marked potions of healing, plus 10 arrows and 10 bolts that are wrapped in cloth. Deevo determines that the arrows and bolts are magical, and Quincy takes them. They pass out the healing potions as well. Back at the Shamrock Saloon, the party finds around 20 people have gathered from the carnage. Torlak lets Marrion know that he is in charge of the town now, and he reluctantly takes charge. He issues a few comments, and lists four primary objectives: gather survivors, secure a food supply, gather intelligence, and then eliminate the enemy. He tasks the party to go collect Coleen Pixiebottom and return her to town. Quincy suggests to raid the goblin camp for food, but the party decides otherwise. Marrion assigns tasks to the remaining survivors while the party journeys to the tower. On the journey, the party journeys east and finds some footprints near a bridge that are a few feet long. They determine that they are the footprints of a small dragon. The footprints are leading to the west. As the party moves through a swampy area, Quincy spots a shrub that is starting to move. Quincy immediately shoots at it, missing, and the shrub starts to advance. The party quickly unleashes numerous attacks on the creature, but it resists the damage dealt by fire. Torlak gets hit by the creature and engulfed in it's body. More smaller bits of plant life start moving and surround the ranged party members. Torlak breaks free from the creatures grasp, as a flurry of magic missiles bring down several more of the small twig creatures. To the dismay of the party, more of the small creatures come to life and start attacking. Another flurry of magic missiles starts dropping more of them while Quincy and Torlak keep attacking the large shrub. Torlak slams the shrub with his axe and splits it in half. The party makes short work of the remaining small creatures. Deevo digs through the mound, and finds the skull of a hobgoblin as well as a few coins. The party moves forward and reaches the mountain. The party moves into the tower, with Deevo leading to help avoid all of the traps. They find Coleen Pixiebottom in the tower, and Torlak immediately pulls a lever. The party hears in their head: :Who's the baddest mage all the ladies want to uncage? :Who's that sage no one can upstage? :His home is all about, so say his full name, or get out!" Coleen tells Torlak to stop pulling the lever. She lets the party know that she has not found the last name to solve the puzzle. Deevo lets Coleen know that Ruin has been destroyed. They remember that the wizards first name was Dandren, and discuss what his last name might be. Torlak continually pulls the lever, much to the dismay of Coleen. Coleen lets the party know that the only hobgoblin leader she knows of is Krazz, who is at the Boulder Creek mine. She suggests the party search there for more information about the goblins who sacked Ruin. She also lets the party know that if they bring back a live hobgoblin, she can speak their language. Coleen heads back to Ruin. Torlak gets a set of manacles from the cages in the tower, and the party sets out to the southwest in search of Krazz. While trecking across the plains, the party finds another set of the dragon footprints, heading due south. The party follows the footprints, while Deevo muses about why there are footprints, as most dragon's fly. The party pushes into the forest when Quincy finds a dragon scale of a dull brass color. Deevo corrects Quincy that the scale is actually bronze. He then speaks with a squirrel in the forest, who shows them the direction of the dragon, and lets them know that there are other small scaly creatures with the dragon. Deevo's hawk spies on 7 of the draconian creatures over the next hill, and the party moves forward with the intention of speaking with them. The party gets into position, with Quincy taking a high vantage point and Deevo moving closer under the edge of a hill. Torlak and Drak'ven approach the draconians. They find eight, and Drak'ven calls out to them. He asks them about their origin, and the origin of this island. They let him know that they are not from here, and that they serve a dragon. Drak'ven asks if he can have an audience with the dragon, and a messenger heads back to find an answer. A few minutes later, they hear a large roar, which Drak'ven recognizes as the word for "kill". The party immediately engages the enemies. Drak'ven takes an arrow and goes rigid, unable to move. Torlak grabs him and moves him back as the draconians quickly surround them. Deevo unleashes a ball of fire that deals considerable damage. Many of the creatures are hit by weapons and turn to stone. One of the draconians tackles Drak'ven off a ledge. Torlak comes over and kills the draconian, who disolves into a pool of acid, scalding both Torlak and Drak'ven. Drak'ven takes out the last one, and the party gathers back together. Drak'ven and Torlak drink a health potion, and the party pushes forward. They see an entrance to a cave, with dragon footsteps heading into it. Drak'ven yells into the cave, and the dragon responds that it has been waiting for strong fighters, and they should come in to receive their reward. Drak'ven tries to convince the dragon to come out of it's lair, to no avail. Quincy moves back several hundred feet to set up a vantage point, and continues to yell suggestions to the party for getting the dragon out of the cave. The party discusses ways to set a fire at the entrance to try to smoke the dragon out. They start walling the front entrance of the cave with rocks while Deevo creates a bonfire inside the cave. As Torlak stacks another rock, he is struck by a bolt of lightning as a dragon appears out of thin air. As the party engages the dragon, they notice that it looks like the scales are hanging off it's skin, part of it's jaw is exposed as bone, and one of it's eyes is missing. The dragon looks like it is a dead dragon that is walking around. The dragon ducks behind the wall to force the party to come get it. Torlak enters the cave and drinks a healing potion. Drak'ven throws a fireball into the cave, hitting two of the draconians and the dragon. Deevo throws another healing potion to Torlak, who chugs it down. Drak'ven throws another ball of fire into the cave. Quincy fires a warning shot at Deevo, telling him to get into the fight. The dragon steps out and attacks Drak'ven, battering him with his claw. Deevo steps in and fires a flurry of magical missiles at the dragon, striking his leg repeatedly. Torlak drinks an unknown potion, and his hands and feet stick to the wall. He starts climbing up the wall to the ceiling. Drak'ven hurls a third ball of fire at the dragon, burning the flesh off of it's face and killing the draconian next to it. A final draconian steps out and creates a spider web across the entrance of the cave, catching Drak'ven. Quincy lights a torch to burn a path through the web, only to have the dragon step out and hit him with a bolt of lightning. Deevo finally steps into the cave and throws a ball of fire at the dragon and draconian, severely damaging both. Torlak walks across the ceiling, dashing towards the dragon. Drak'ven burns his way out of the web and brings the final draconian down with a bolt of fire. The dragon steps out and smashes at Quincy, while the party starts to smell the burning flesh of the dragon. Deevo fires a flurry of magic missiles at the dragon while Torlak jumps from the ceiling onto the dragon, smashing it with his axe. Drak'ven fires his own flurry of magic missiles, piercing the skull of the dragon and dropping it to the floor. The party moves around the cave, searching for treasure..... Category:Heroes Graveyard Episodes